


Superfuta

by Pavilon4797



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Starfire - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavilon4797/pseuds/Pavilon4797
Summary: Supergirl has a really big problem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I do have a good idea on some of the DC characters I want in this story, nothing is set in stone at this point so I will be open to request for which girls you would like to see get fucked by Supergirl.

**_Chapter 1: Seeing Stars_ **

Supergirl had a problem, a really, really big problem. One she couldn’t even take to her single living relative out of pure embarrassment, but there was one person who should be able to help her. Or at least, she hoped.

Quickly knocking on the door in front of her, she could only fidget nervously at the sound of footsteps coming from just behind it. When the door opened, it was too the sight of an older version of herself; Power Girl. If anyone could help, it would be herself after all.

But with this version of herself coming from an alternate universe, Supergirl knew there was a very real chance that Power Girl might not be able to help. But she could at least be assured that Power Girl wouldn’t tell anyone else about her alternate-verse self’s problem. That didn’t make her any less nervous, but she truly had no other option.

“Hey, Power Girl,” Supergirl inwardly cringed at how much panic was seeping into her voice. “I was just flying around and decided to come by and chat, do you mind if we go inside for a bit?” She was praying to any god that might be listening that her alt-self would pick up her distress and let her in.

“Um, yeah. Sure,” Power Girl looked concerned but moved to the side and ushered her younger self into her home. Given that Supergirl was on her couch in less than an instant and had her hands balled into her lap, she knew something was up. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Supergirl. “What’s wrong Kara?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Supergirl looked away from herself. “I was wondering if you knew about Kryptonian biology and how it affected… well, us?” She meekly asked with a fragile smile, and she felt like it would break at Power Girl’s confused expression before it lit up in understanding.

“Oh yeah, that!” Power Girl smiled, sighing in relief that the problem wasn’t anything major. Supergirl felt her body relax as well, slumped back against the couch with a smile on her face as well. “Trust me, I know how you feel. It came as a real shock to me as well, but I was able to scrounge up some information from my old ship.”

“So, it’s normal? I’m all good?” Supergirl asked just to be sure.

“Yes, your fine,” Power Girl placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Due to the extreme nature of Krypton back when our ancestors lived on it, they evolved in...certain ways to make sure they could continue to thrive. Normally, what is happening to you would never happen back on Krypton, but your body is simply responding to its current environment.”

“Oh thank god,” Supergirl let all of her stress out in a single breath of air before grimacing and looking at her saviour. “So, what do I do about it?I’ve been getting… urges.”

“Well, here’s the thing…” Power Girl trailed off, and the tension began to return to Supergirl. “You are going to need to get laid.” Supergirl’s face went beet red at that declaration. “And I mean you need to get laid, alot. I went through most of the Justice Society and then some.”

“How am I going to do that?” Supergirl cried out. “I can’t just walk around and ask, ‘wanna fuck’ or something.”

“You’d be surprised,” Power Girl muttered under her breath. “Kara, I know you can do this. I am you, and I did it. But how about I give you a bit of a guiding hand so it won’t be as rough.” At those words, Supergirl could only look up at her in hope. Those eyes were quickly replaced with shocked surprise when Power Girl had slipped her hand under her skirt.

“What are you-” Supergirl asked in shock before tensing up and letting out a moan as Power Girl grabbed something. As she worked her hand, Supergirl was not even able to give a token effort to resist her touch. A bulge began to appear underneath her skirt where Power Girl’s hand was and continued to grow and grow before gravity caused her skirt to fall back and reveal the topic at hand.

Or in hand to be more accurate. 

Sprouting from Supergirl’s crotch was an eleven inch dick, and Power Girl was giving her her very first hand job. Some might say it would be weird for an older version of you to give yourself a hand job, but Supergirl was so pent up that she wasn’t going to complain.

It was the best thing she ever experienced. Her own attempts to masturbate a few days earlier to Clark’s old Playboys she found, paled in comparison. But it did make sense, Power Girl had the same dick and had years of experience with how to make feel good.

Which also meant that she knew when to stop just before Supergirl got her releash.

“Why?” Supergirl panted, looking at her future face in confused betrayal.

“Go find Starfire, she will understand,” Power Girl explained with a mischievous smile at her younger self's expression. “I only said I was going to give you a guiding ‘hand’. It’s up to you to do the deed.” Getting up from her chair as Supergirl was forced to readjuster herself to hide her erection the best she could, she opened the door not a moment too soon as Supergirl had rushed out in a gust of wind.

xXx

“Starfire, I need your help,” Supergirl was far too horny to think straight or care about how she came across as she found the alien princess several states over. She was pretty sure she broke several sound barriers on the way, but that didn’t really matter at this point to her. It was only a small mercy that she had found Starfire in her room at the hideout.

“Friend Kara, what is wrong?” Starfire asked, looking worried at Supergirl’s flustered state. “Is there a villain or-”

“No, it’s a Kryptonian thing,” Supergirl cut her off, already pushing the girl back into the room and closing the door so they would have some privacy. “Look, I found out that us Kryptonians get these urges from Power Girl that I've only recently now found out about. So I went to ask her about them, and she told me what it was about and put me in a state that I am having a hard time thinking straight so I’m not to sure I-” 

Her rambling was cut off as Starfire covered her mouth with her hands.

“Please friend, speak clearly,” Starfire said in a calm tone. “What is wrong?”

“I need to fuck,” Supergirl didn’t care how crass it sounded, she needed it badly. And much to her surprise, Starfire’s face lit up at the declaration. “And Power Girl said to ask you for help.”

“You are asking me to be your Blormong?” Starfire squealed with happiness before pulling Starfire in a hug that would crush most people. “I will gladly help you my friend.” She declared before pulling away and looking Supergirl up and down. “But I will admit, I am unfamiliar with how girls go about doing this.”

“I kinda grew a dick,” Supergirl said, slightly dazed by the sudden whiplash of emotions. Starfire was already leading them to her bed. “It's a, uh, Kryptonian thing.”

“That is most joyous then,” Starfire declared as she pushed Supergirl to sit on her bed, already getting on to her knees. “I have had experience with Dick’s dick, so I will know what I am doing then.”

Reaching under the skirt and grabbing the still semi-hard dick, Starfire’s eyes widened at the sight of thing.

“This is even bigger than Dick’s dick,” She commented, more to herself than to Supergirl, but that did spark a bit of pride in the Kryptonian. Shaking herself from her surprise, Starfire wasted no more time and began to give Supergirl her first blowjob.

Supergirl moaned at the warmth as Starfire worked on her engorged head. It was clear that Starfire wasn’t lying when she said she had experience as she took her time on Supergirl’s dick. Kara could feel her tongue wrap around her meat as she took it deeper and deeper into her mouth.

But much to her disappointment, Starfire only got about 3/4s of the dick into her before pulling back. When she was all the way off, Starfire let out pop as she finished.

“I’m sorry Friend Kara, but I don’t think I can take you further,” Starfire apologized as she stood up, placing a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder and pushing her down against the bed’s covers. “I had already gone beyond what I could do for Dick’s dick, but yours demanded more.” Starfire had gotten on top of her, straddling the hero, leaving the half wet cock pressed against Supergirl’s stomach and Starfire’s crotch.

“I-It’s okay,” Supergirl said between pants for breath. It truly didn’t matter that Starfire couldn’t take her whole shaft, that blow job was still absloutle bliss to her. “You were great.”

“Thank you Friend Kara, it brings much joy to hear you say that” Starfire beamed at the praise, reaching down and taking a hold of the dick. “While I may not have been able to take you all that way, I can take you all this way.” She stated as she began to lift herself off of Supergirl and guided the dick up with her. Once she was high enough, she shifted her crotch covering to show her moist slit.

Lining the dick up, Supergirl could only bite her lip in expectation. She could feel the head of her dick glide against Starfire’s pussy, as it began to slowly push it apart. But instead of the slowness that Stafire had shown before, in a single bed shaking pound, her dick was fully hilted inside the pussy.

Supergirl let out a cry of ecstasy as her dick was now fully enveloped in Starfire’s warm embrace. It felt like her dick was melting while being squeezed so tightly. Before she even had time to recover, Starfire was already riding her dick.

Involuntary, Supergirl found her hips moving on their own, doing their best to match Starfire’s pace and drive her dick into the furthest parts of her pussy. Kara could only watch, mesmerized by Starfire’s movements as she rode the dick for all it was worth.

She could feel a heat rising inside of her at the sight, a building energy that drove her body. Supergirl had no clue what this feeling was, but instically felt the need to follow it.

In a move that caught Starfire off guard, Supergirl took a hold of her by the waist and flipped them around so that her back was now on the bed and Supergirl was the one on top. With a solid grip on the orange girl, Kara began to pound into her with the same vigor as Starfire’s first insertion. 

The bed rocked and groaned with each thrust as Supergirl did her best to fuck the girl infront of her. She had no clue how long it went on, but time seemed meaningless to her at that moment.

When she finally began to feel something building in her loins, Supergirl gave one final thrust that broke the bed and let her semen flood the deepest part of Starfire’s being. Her dick just kept pumping more and more till it began to overfill and run out of Starfire’s pussy and onto the ruined bedsheets.

After another minute of that, Supergirl finally pulled her dick out of Starfire, leaving the two of them gasping and sweating. As they slowly started to recover, Supergirl looked around the room and grimaced.

It turns out that their fucking didn’t only break the bed, but toppled or dislodged many of the things in the room.

Quick as a flash, she moved around the room setting everything back up to the way it was as Starfire recovered.

“Y-You are very good at that,” She panted as she regained her breath. “Being your Blormong will bring both me and others much joy.” Starfire gave her a satisfied smile.

“Don’t mention it,” Supergirl waved away the complement, but felt really good inside anyway. “I hate to do this and run, but I was still in the middle of talking to Power Girl when all this happened and I think I need some answers from her.” She gave the girl a sheepish smile.

“It is fine Friend Kara,” Starfire dismissed her worries as she straightened herself up, giving her an understanding smile. “I have a date with Dick to get to as well.” She said as she left a room, leaving Supergirl standing there alone in stunned surprise at what she said.

“Oh man, Nightwing is gonna flip if he finds out,” Supergirl could feel her insides twist in shame. But her self-loathing was cut of by her communicator going off, scaring her at the sudden noise, before answering it. Opening it, she saw the face of the very person she wanted to talk to. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is that the thanks I get for setting you up with Starfire,” Power Girl asked in mock hurt.

“You got me not thinking straight and sent me to her,” Supergirl shot back angrily. “Starfire is already together with Nightwing and you got her to cheat with me!” She could already imagine the hurt look her friend would have when he found out.

“Nightwing already knows,” Power Girl, and a cold feeling of dread fell over Supergirl. “He is a voyeur after all.”

“What?” Supergirl asked in shock.

“He likes to watch,” Power Girl’s smile grew wide. “I wasn’t joking about how easy it is to fuck some of the heroes. You probably just made his day with that little show of your’s, I know I did with mine.”

“Oh…” Well, that kinda shattered the image Supergirl had of the hero. “Starfire said this word I don’t know as well, Bort-somthing.”

“Blormong,” Power Girl corrected, looking off to the side in what looked to be nostalgia. “Starfire’s people are a very open race, so they have some unique perspectives on sex and romance. It is like a cross between friends with benefits and a wingman. So she has agreed to help you take care of your urges, and will find others who can do so when she isn’t available.” 

“Wait so Starfire is-” 

“Is probably already calling her friends to get you laid,” Power Girl finished for her younger self.

“So much for keeping this a secret then,” Supergirl sighed.

“Kara, do you know how I knew you already did the deed?” Power Girl suddenly asked, the question causing Supergirl’s brow to furrow. “I checked for earthquakes in Jump City, I’m pretty sure the secret is out of the bag.”

Supergirl’s face couldn’t get any redder after that. 


	2. Its for the Birds

_Chapter 2: It’s for the Birds_

Based on the number of stares she has been getting from other heroes, it would seem that Starfire was good on her words at being her Blormorg. While it was embarrassing to have so many people she knew over the years checking her out, it was a silent mercy that it seemed that word of it didn’t reach any of the men.

Guess Starfire had the forethought to not tell them, and Nightwing wasn’t going to say anything while he was wrapped around his girlfriend’s finger.

So in an odd form of unity, the ladies had kept Supergirl’s secret to themselves. And from the stares she had been getting, they wanted it too.

‘Guess Power Girl was right,’ Supergirl thought to herself after she caught Hawkgirl of all people stealing glances. Sadly, she couldn’t go and ask for any more advice as her alt-self had left on a long term mission. Probably on purpose as well, leaving her at the mercy of the unknown.

And just to make matters worse, her urges were back and Starfire was away on mission as well. That wouldn’t seem like a problem with so many people willing to now have sex with her, but Supergirl had no idea on how to bring up the subject matter.

Was she just expected to just walk up to one of them and ask if they had half an hour so she could release her pent up sexual urges? Thankfully for her, someone else approached her asking for sex, it was just not someone she would have ever expected such a request from.

“Supergirl, I need you to have sex with me,” Freaking Raven asked her. The Queen of Brooding and Avoider of All Emotions, was asking Supergirl to have sex with her. “I’ve heard about your… unique situation and found that it can help me out with a problem I have.”

“Um, sure?” Supergirl hesitantly accepted the offer, and that was all that was needed before she was swallowed by Raven’s magic as they were moved away to a more private location. When Kara could see again, it was in what could technically be called a bedroom.

It was a room, with a bed in it. But there was also a magical circle drawn around the thing, lit candles giving out a dark flame, and an odd smelling incense being burned in several jars.

“Should I be worried about being inducted into a cult?” Supergirl half-joked at the sight while the other half was wondering if it was too late to call the whole thing off. “Hope you aren’t pulling out whips next.”

“No,” Raven’s reply was simple as she began to disrobe herself. “What you are seeing is simply protection that will prevent an outside force from stopping us or trying to remove anything that might be seen as valuable.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara was getting more confused by her words, causing the magic user to give a sigh of annoyance as she turned around, clothes already gone.

“There are a number of rituals that can be done to virgins, virgin’s blood, and deflowering a virgin,” Raven decided to explain herself a bit more. “As I am currently one, that puts me at risk if any of my enemies use one.” She grimaced at her next words. “Including my father.”

“Uh, how bad are these rituals,” Kara decided to ask, but seeing the point and began to undress.

“A ritual that allows a family to continue their line by impregnating the daughter with the father’s seed, no matter the distance,” Raven dryly stated, causing Kara to pause at that. “And while he doesn’t have the ritual on that, I’d prefer to not take the chances.”

“Right,” Supergirl couldn’t blame Raven for wanting to lose her virginity after that. It also changed this from a matter of lust, to helping a friend stay safe. “So… should we begin?” She asked, motioning to the bed.

Nodding, Raven laid herself on the bed and spread her legs open for Kara.

‘Well, this is a big change from Starfire,’ Kara thought as she approached the bed. She was just going to put it in when she realized something, she wasn’t hard. “Slight problem.” She intoned, causing Raven to look at her before following her gaze to the flaccid dick.

“Am I not attractive enough for you?” Raven asked with a frown, but Supergirl was quick to deny that.

“Oh no, you are plenty beautiful,” Kara could feel a blush at admitting that. “It was just all that talk about rituals and your dad.” Raven frowned at that, but couldn’t really blame the futa for that, her father was one way to kill any mood.

“Then can you try masturbating then?” Raven asked, and Kara could feel her face burn at that request. “I need you hard to have sex with me.”

“Uh…”

“For the love of,” Raven groaned as reached forward and pressed a hand against Kara’s stomach. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” She chanted and Kara suddenly gasped as she felt something push into her pussy.

“What w-ah,” She was cut off as she felt the thing pull back before thrusting forward.

“It’s a masturbation spell,” Raven explained as she laid back. “It will feel like you are being fucked without being fucked.” 

Kara wasn’t too sure what to say to that, but being fucked was a new experience for her. With her Kryptonian strength, she was never able to use any toys without them breaking on her but now she felt like something was fully inside her for the first time. And she liked it.

From the fictional fucking, her pussy began to go wet at the stimulation and her dick grew harder as well. It wasn’t long before it was fully erect and Kara was full on horny. Raven looked down and saw the dick and couldn’t help but take in a breath, it was bigger than she thought it would be, much bigger.

But she still needed it inside her.

“Supergirl,” Raven spoke up, bringing Kara out of her pleasure induced state. “Remember why you are here.” She brought up, and Kara blinked a few times before quickly going over to her and lining up her dick.

Since this would be her first time doing it like this, Kara waited for the fake dick to pull back and pushed forward when it did. Raven let out a gasp as Kara suddenly pushed her dick as far as she could in one go, which still left a few inches unable to enter her.

She was going to tell Kara to stop, that all she needed was the single insertion for the ritual, but couldn’t find her breath. Then Supergirl pulled back and thrusted forward again, knocking whatever air Raven had gained to try and speak.

Kara was oblivious to the fact though, and continued to fuck the girl in synchronization with the magic Raven had cast. She could feel her dick being stopped from going all the way in, and assumed that was as far as Raven’s kind could take her so didn’t push any further.

Supergirl continued to fuck the magic user, her arousal growing as the act continued. Her eyes began to roam the body of the girl in front of her before landing on the breast that jiggled with her thrust. With a gulp of nervousness, she reached forward and grabbed one of the breasts and found she enjoyed the feeling. She didn’t hear Raven give any sound of protest, so she used her other hand to grab the other.

With a breast in both hands, she began to explore and play with them. Kneading her fingers into them or running her fingers over the hardened nipples

Raven on the other hand found the experience… rather nice to be honest. At first the actual fucking was something she didn’t want, but as it continued she was starting enjoy herself. Since Kara was now taking care to not force her dick too far, it was honestly better than the same masturbation spell that she had cast on Kara, and herself in the past.

Then when her nipples started to be played with, she was brought over the edge and reached her climax, her pussy tightly squeezing Kara’s dick. But then when Kara gave no reaction to that, Raven remembered how near invulnerable her sex partner was. She probably didn’t even feel her climax.

And it was true, Kara didn’t feel it, and instead continued to fuck her.

Raven went through her second and third climax before Kara finally stopped and gave one last thrust as she came from both her dick and her pussy, pumping out her seed into Raven before it overflowed and spilled onto the bed sheets.

The two remained like that for nearly a minute before Kara pulled herself out, the spell fucking her dissipating with the orgasm. 

“So, I guess that’s it?” Kara gasped as she looked up to Raven who had her arm covering the top half of her face. Instead of words, Raven simply waved her away with her other arm. “Oh, okay then.” She was a bit confused by that, but knew that she was no longer wanted here.

Supergirl slipped her clothes back on quickly before leaving through the door.

It would be several more minutes before Raven recovered and she pulled out her communicator. Opening it up, she input the code for the person she wanted to talk with.

“Yes, hello Friend Raven?” Starfire’s voice came from the communicator.

“Next time you see her,” Raven began, still a bit out of breath. “Let Supergirl know she can’t feel people’s climax.”


End file.
